Blood is thicker than Rum
by Princess-Pirate
Summary: STORY COMPLETED - Will and Jack comes to an agreement and life goes on for the pirates.
1. In the Devil's Claws

Pirates of the Caribbean - Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is - Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and places belong to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: By the way this is NOT slash. Just so you know! This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapter are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


****

Chapter 1 - In the Devil's Claws

Captain Oxford looked up from his desk as the door to his cabin was flung open. The guard at the door still protested but shrank away under the glare from the woman standing in his doorway. He had to admire her beauty when she came stalking in and stopped in front of him. 

"I demand to see my husband and Jack Sparrow!" she said as she looked at him, anger burning in her eyes. 

"I'm afraid you're not in a position to demand anything Mrs. Turner" he said not even looking up from the map he was studying "And there is not a chance in hell that you will be going into the brig to even see them." 

"Well if that is the case" said Elizabeth as she turned to leave "I was hoping we could keep the Commodore and my father out of this but you leave me no choice. I will just have to report everything that has happened so far to them." 

"You wouldn't dare," he said as he got up. "Just watch me captain" she said "Oh and I have my informants ready. All of your sailors know me. If you so much as touch me my father and Commodore Norrington will find out whether I'm still alive or not." 

The captain stared at her and she just glared at him defiantly. 

He feared her at the moment, knowing that she could cause a lot of trouble if she wanted to. 

"All right" he said as he motioned a guard closer "Take Miss Sw.., I mean Mrs. Turner down to the brig to see the prisoners." The guard nodded and he and Elizabeth left. 

Oxford just sighed and sat down in his chair, not knowing what to do.

****

*****

"How is he holding out Jack?" asked William as he looked at his best and closest friend. 

"Not ta good mate" sighed Jack as he once again held his hand against Will's forehead. His own back was also beginning to bother him although Bill did his best to take care of them. 

~~~~~~

Will was tied to the mast and Oxford walked around holding the whip and smiling at all of them. 

"You'll be next Sparrow" he snarled and then brought the whip down on Will's back. Will screamed in pain and Jack knew that the scream would haunt him always. 

Then another sailor poured saltwater over Will's back, doubling the torture even more. 

He heard Elizabeth sobbing next to him but William moved and took the lass in his arms. 

"Shh" he whispered "He'll be alright lass, 'e's a strong one." Finally after about 40 lashes Will gave up and surrendered to the darkness. 

Oxford had him taken down and left him lying in the sun. Elizabeth wanted to go to him but William kept her at bay.

"You bloody bastard" she yelled and he flinched hearing her swear for the first time since they had met. 

He looked at William and saw the look in his eyes. But before he could say anything he was grabbed and tied to the main mast. 

"Now Mr. Sparrow" said Oxford as he raised the whip "We shall see how you fare." Jack just grinned but winced as the whip tore away at his flesh. 

But Oxford was tired and could only give him about 15 lashed before he ordered Jack, William and young Will to be thrown in the brig. 

Bill had then used his jacket as a cloth and had cleaned Jack's back and helped him put his shirt on. 

Then they did their best to take care of Will but the gashes on his back just kept on bleeding until William only pressed his coat on it and hoped it would stop during the night.

~~~~~~

It was three days since the whipping and neither he nor William had any sleep. Will's fever grew with the onset of infection and he became restless. They had their hand full keeping him on his side. 

He was now lying on his side with his head in his father's lap. William was wiping his face with a wet cloth, trying to bring the fever down. His back had gotten infected from the brig and Oxford had refused them any medical supplies. 

They were beginning to face the reality that Will wouldn't make it to Port Royale. 

"Has his." William began but Jack motioned for him to keep quiet since he heard footsteps on the stairs. They both sighed as they saw Elizabeth walking through the door. 

"Good ta see ya lass," said Jack as she stood in front of them. Elizabeth smiled but her gaze swept to Will lying unconscious in his father's arms. William held him for all he was worth knowing the floor was too dirty. His shirt was stained with blood but he had to keep Will off the floor. 

"How is he Jack?" she asked and the Pearl's captain shook his head. "He's getting weaker lass. His wounds have infection in them and yer Navy's good ole Captain Moron refuses te give us some medical supplies." 

"He won't make tomorrow morning lass," said William as he looked at Elizabeth. She gasped at him and he saw the tears shining in her eyes. 

But she swallowed them and that untamed spirit was back in her eyes again.

"Give me ten minutes" she said as she looked at the guard "I'm going to go and pay Oxford another visit again. He's already granted my previous wish due to the fact that I threatened him with my father and James."

"Ye did what?" asked Jack and Elizabeth smiled.

"Now if you'll gentlemen will excuse me I got an appointment with the devil himself."

"Go get 'im love" smiled jack as Elizabeth walked away, the guard running to keep up with her. She stopped at the door and looked at them. "Take care of my husband, savvy?" 

Jack smiled and nodded. "Always" he said as she left.

"She's a wild one," said William.

"Bootstrap, ye 'ave no idea" said Jack as he grinned.

~~~~~~

"What wasat for?" Jack asked as he rubbed his cheek "ye could give Scarlet a run for 'er money." 

"That's for the time you tried to kidnap me and that's" she slapped him again "Is for all the dangers you put me and Will in." 

Jack looked at Will and he just shrugged.

"I knew nothing about it mate. This is between you and my wife." 

"Well thank you for the welcoming Mrs. Turner" said Jack " and if ye are completely finished the I would like to make ye and the whelp a proposal." 

A/N - Sorry to leave you like that. Please read and review so that I know if you like it or not. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but college is hell and takes up a lot of your time.


	2. Sacrifices for the ones you Love

Pirates of the Caribbean - Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is - Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and places belong to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: By the way this is NOT slash. Just so you know! This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


****

Chapter 2 - Sacrifices For The Ones you Love

"Jack! Jack, wake up!"

Jack mumbled a few incoherent words and opened his eyes. "And I had such a dream all by me onesie" he said as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the person whom had pulled him from his dreams. "You're late" he mumbled as he moved to get up. 

Elizabeth just glared at him and stood to the side as one of the guards moved to open the door. "Come on," said Elizabeth as she helped William pick up Will in his arms "Before Oxford changes his mind about the whole thing. He looked ready to explode when I left his cabin." 

Jack grabbed his hat and then he and William walked after Elizabeth and the guard. "What's going on?' he asked as the guard opened a door and Elizabeth walked inside. 

"I'll explain later," she said as she motioned them to come inside. He tuned as he heard the door lock behind them. "The captain agreed on you staying in a cabin. It will be guarded at all times but it beats you sitting in that brig. Now we can help you."

"But how did you get him to release us?" asked William as he carried Will into the room.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at them. "We all have to make sacrifices" she said and walked over to the corner of the room. 

Then Jack noticed that her golden locket was missing and he saw the red mark on her neck. 

"We? And what." Jack began but was enveloped in a whirlwind of color as Anamaria fell around his neck. 

"Easy lass" he said as pain flared up his back. 

"I'm sorry," she said as she released her arms from his neck but he put his arms around her waist, not wanting to let go. 

__

Anamaria watched as Jack missed the rock and swam towards his ship. 

~~~~~

"Throw a rope overboard!" Jack grabbed the rope and was pulled aboard. Jack flew up into the air and landed at the helm next to the wheel. 

He looked up at Gibbs who offered him a hand. Jack looked up at him curiously and smiled. "I thought ye were suppose to keep to the code." 

"We figured they were more actual" begun Gibbs "Guidelines." He helped Jack to his feet and Cotton gave him his hat.

"Captain Sparrow. The Black Pearl is yours," said Anamaria swinging his jacket over him, their hand touching briefly. 

She smiled and then pulled back. Everyone watched as he lovingly ran his hand over the wheel of the ship. Sighing he took hold and ordered the crew to their places. 

He smiled as he saw Anamaria getting to work as well. 'She's one remarkable woman' he thought as he felt the wheel in his hands. 

"Now bring me that horizon." He took out his compass. "DaDaDaDaDaDaDaDa. . And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

~~~~~

She smiled and held him. She broke apart and he allowed himself to be led to one of the beds in the room. She made him sit down on the end and then sat down behind him. William had already placed Will on the bed and he and Elizabeth were busy with him. 

"We need to clean your wounds as well, Jack," said Anamaria as she helped him take his shirt off. 

"Bet ye couldn't wait to get me shirt of" he whispered and she smiled. "Something like that" she said as she pulled the shirt from his back. Jack winced as the material pulled the wounds. 

"Bloody woman" he mumbled, knowing that in fact he actually deserved it. He felt her drew in her breath when his exposed back was facing her. 

"It looks worse than it feels lass," said Jack "He didn't get me as bad as he got Will." Anamaria nodded and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

*****

"She's heading back to Port Royale Sir" said the sailor that stood in front of him. 

"What happened?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the sailor that they met in Tortuga. He was with Will and Jack when they were led into the ambush. He was at the Pearl with Katherine.

~~~~~

"Ye'd better look after 'er mate" said Jack before he got over the railing and into the rowboat. 

"Jack, I won't allow ye to leave me on this boat with these scalawags" said Katherine as she looked at him angrily. 

"As much a I would love for ye to accompany us Kat darling, I must think of yer safety in Tortuga as well." 

"I can look after meself Jack. I'm a Sparrow for hell's sake." 

"That's what I'm afraid of love," said Jack before he got into the boat and left with a last look at Gibbs and Katherine. 

"I'll see ya in hell mate, if anything should happen to me boat or me sister." 

"Aye Jack" said Gibbs as he watched them row to shore.

~~~~~

What do you think Captain Sparrow?" he asked as he looked at her manning the wheel. They had received word that Jack, Will and Elizabeth was led into a trap. If the rumor that William "Bootstrap" Turner was still alive were true, he didn't know. 

"We go after him," said Katherine as she looked at the compass in her hand. Unlike Jack's, hers were a real compass that did in fact point north "We go and get them even if we 'ave to take on the entire Port Royale te get 'em out." 

"Aye" said Gibbs as he shouted the orders to the crew "Port Royale it is." 

"May they still be alive?" said Katherine as she closed the compass and hope that the wind would favor them in order for them to make good time. 

If Jack's famous luck would hold out they may even catch up to the Sea Breeze (or so the one soldier had said) before she reaches Port Royale.

*****

"There we go" smiled Anamaria as she bandaged Jack's chest and wiped away the dry blood. He glanced over to see William and Elizabeth still busy with Will. 

There was already a large pile of bloody rags on the floor next to them and Jack knew that Will was in trouble. 

"He'll be fine," said Anamaria as she read his thoughts and gently gave him a hug form behind. 

"I missed ya, lass" said Jack as he lay back in her lap with his head. 

"Me too" she whispered as she played with his hair. 

"I mean it," said Jack and she looked down into his black eyes. 

"I know" she smiled as she stroked his cheek and watched him yawn. 

"Get some rest" she said "I aint goin anywhere. I'm not gonna lose ye again." Jack nodded and closed his eyes. 

"Ana" he murmured. 

"Yes love" she said and he smiled "How come we never were this close before?" 

Ana shrugged. "I don't know. Probably because ye loved the Black Pearl more than ye would have loved any other woman for that matter. Why do you love yer boat so much Jack?" 

She smiled as she heard the soft sound of Jack's snoring. "Night love" she said as she lifted his head form her lap and placed a pillow under his head. 

Then she covered him with a blanket and made sure he was comfortable. Looking around she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

~~~~~

"How does it feel to be in command again Captain?" asked Anamaria as she came to stand next to him at the helm. 

"Good lass, very good." He turned and looked at her. "I want to thank ye for coming back for me. I almost got hanged all by me onesie. That wouldn't have been good at all." 

He took her hand and she looked at him as he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "I have me ship back, thanks to ye milady." 

Anamaria looked away so that Jack couldn't see that she was blushing. He just smiled and continued steering his ship out into the deep blue see. 

He was once again free and he had Anamaria to thank for that.

A/N - Well another chapter finished. I'm sorry if it's a little bit short but at least there is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it? If you did please make yourself heard. I love all the reviews I get. You're never too old to learn new things. 


	3. Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

Pirates of the Caribbean - Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is - Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and places belong to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: By the way this is NOT slash. Just so you know! This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


Chapter 3 - Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will, yer father is still alive." Will looked at Jack in confusion. 

"How can that be Jack? He died when the curse got broken by us." 

"I don't know lad but one of me good friends in Tortuga told Giselle that he saw ole Bootstrap Turner in Tortuga with his crew. She managed to spill the whole story after a few bottles o rum." 

"What does this have to do with us Jack?" said Elizabeth and Jack unconsciously rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him earlier. 

"I want ye to come with me to look for him. If he's a hiding we might be able to get word to him that yer looking fer him in Tortuga. Me mate will meet with us and we'll let a rumor slip, savvy?" 

Will looked at him. "I can't believe he may actually still be alive." He nodded. "Okay, I'm coming." 

"Hang on" screeched Elizabeth and looked at her husband "Your not leaving my in this forsaken port." Will smiled and nodded. 

'Here we go again' he thought as he helped her into the rowboat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That should do it," said William as he finished tying the bandage. He took another clean cloth and wiped his hands. 

"Now we just need to get his fever to break" said Elizabeth as she ran her hands through Will's hair. They were married for nearly a year now and still were very in love. She looked down at the ring on her finger. It was a golden band with a single diamond sparkling on it. Inside engrave, were the words TILL DEATH DO US APART. 

She smiled at Will's father as he looked at her. "Go get us some more water lass" he said and she nodded. As she left Anamaria got up from Jack's side and walked over to him. 

"How's Jack?" asked William as he looked at his friend sleeping. 

"He's wounds aren't too bad and he's exhausted" said Anamaria as she looked at Will "And the young 'un." William shook his head. 

"His wounds are clean but if his fever doesn't break soon, we're in trouble. A fever is always bad and it takes someone so quickly." Anamaria nodded and looked at Will. 

He and his father looked just like one another and although they hadn't seen each other long enough, she knew that they cared deeply for one another.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get in there," yelled Jonathan as he pushed Will into the room. Jack and Anamaria gasped, afraid he was going to fall and hit his head. 

Suddenly a pair of hands appeared and grabbed him before he hit the ground. Will shook his head and looked into a pair of eyes he hadn't seen in years. 

"It can't be" Jack whispered. Then Will did something that surprised everyone. With a cry he threw his arms around his father's neck and sobbed. 

"Shh lad" said William as he held him. He looked at Jack whom nodded. He motioned for Anamaria and Elizabeth and they left the room. 

William held him away. "You've grown into a fine man, lad" he said. "Ye 'ave yer mother's eyes. A fine woman she was."

Will nodded and looked at his father. "I missed you so much," he said. 

"Aye lad" said William as he hugged his son again. "I missed ye too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Father" yelled Will and opened his eyes. 

"Easy lad" he heard a voice and felt hands pushing him down. Then he had to scream again as pain filled his entire body. He grasped his father's hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"That's it Will" he heard Elizabeth's voice "Ride with it. It will pass." She was right. After a few minutes Will relaxed back onto the pillow, exhaustion and pain clearly showing in his eyes. 

"Where am I?" he whispered weakly. 

"We're in a cabin on board the Sea Breeze," said Elizabeth "I persuaded Captain Oxford to allow us to take care of you and Jack." 

"I feel like hell spat me back out" smiled Will. William nodded and looked at his son. "You were holding hands with death at a moment son" said William as he wiped Will's face with a cloth. Will sighed and closed his eyes. 

"I'm just so sleepy" he murmured. "Then go to sleep love," said Elizabeth as she kissed him 

"We'll be waiting here when you wake up." Will smiled and then allowed sleep to take his weary body. Elizabeth sighed gratefully and looked at her husband. "He needs ta rest lass," said William as he got to his feet and held a hand out to help her up as well. She took it and he pulled her to his feet. 

"Let's leave them to rest and go out onto the deck," said Anamaria as she knocked at the door to let the guard know that they wanted to get out. 

Although William wasn't allowed out, Elizabeth persuaded the guard to let him out as well. It wasn't until a few hours later that they returned to the cabin to find both men still sound asleep. 

----------------------------------------------------------

Katherine Sparrow smiled as she looked at the ocean. She was thinking of the story her brother had told her about him and Will's adventure at the Isla de Muerta. 

"Freedom" she whispered. Her brother has always been at sea since he ran away from home about fifteen years ago. She had tracked him down and wasn't planning on losing him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"But why are you packing your things Jack?" asked an eight year old Katherine as she looked at her older brother stuffing things into a bag.

"Cause I cannot live this life Kat" said Jack as he threw more things in the bag. If his father caught him then he wouldn't get out of the study alive. He flinched as he thought about the beating that drove him to this. If it wasn't for the business associate of his father that arrived, his father would have beaten him to death. 

He had managed to get out of the study and make it to his room. Then he fainted on the floor and it was Katherine whom had found him and called one of the servants. They didn't dare to stand up to his father but their maid helped Katherine to get Jack in the bed and nurse him back to health. They swore not to speak a word about it, fearing that her father may whip Jack again.

She looked as Jack swung the bag over his shoulder. "Where will you go Jack?" she asked as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

"I'll be better off alone Kat," he said looking out the window to see if his father was anywhere near the coach yet "I got passage on a ship named the Ruby Pearl. The captain agreed to take me on after I explained why I wanted to leave. But please Kat. Don't tell anyone about that. As soon as I have made a living and have enough money, I promise that I will come back for you and mother." 

Katherine nodded and ran to hide, as there was a knock at the door. Jack motioned for her to stay hidden and opened the door. 

"All is clear sir," said Benjamin, one of their servants, but best friend to Jack and Katherine. Jack nodded and he and Katherine followed him down to the harbor.

"I'll miss you," said Katherine as she hugged Jack. 

He nodded and kissed her on the head. "I will come back for you, I promise," he said as they heard footsteps. 

"It's time to go lad," said the man Katherine knew was the captain. Jack nodded. 

"Take care of her and my mom Benjamin" he said and the servant nodded. 

Then Jack followed the captain on to the ship and they got ready to leave. Benjamin and Katherine waved and then returned back home. Katherine went to bed and could only hope that her brother was far away when their father returned from town that evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want me te relieve ya captain?" asked Gibbs as he came walking out on the deck. She shook her head and smiled. 

"No thank you Gibbs. I'm just getting the bearing right and I need to stay awake in order to make sure we use all our time." 

The other sailor nodded and sat down on one of the crates. "Ye miss him, don't ye?" he asked and she nodded. "He promised he would come back and he did. And for that I will always be grateful. He saved my life and our servants."

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why you no good wench" her father said, hand raised to slap her once again as he did so many times, since Jack left ten years ago. 

"Lay one hand on her 'gain and ye'll regret it for the rest of yer pathetic life." 

Katherine spun around and gasped. There in the door stood Jack and another man she didn't know. "Jack" she said and ran to him. 

"Ello love" he said as he hugged her and saw the black and blue mark on her cheek. "Go and get mother" he continued as he released her "We're leaving." 

She turned to him and the tears ran down her cheeks. "She's dead" she sobbed and saw the shock in his eyes. 

"tis okay love," he said as he handed her over to his friend. "Come on" he said as he turned "We're leaving and the servants are going with us too."

Katherine clung to Jack as she heard her father's booming and drunken voice. 

"Well well well. The lost brat came back. I'm sorry Jack but I won't allow you to corrupt your sister as well. She'll marry a fitting young man to ensure the future of this family." 

Jack released her and stepped forward. "It's Captain Jack" he snarled "And I'm sorry father but Katherine is coming with me. I won't allow ye to molest er any more. Tis ends here. I'm taking her and the servants and I just want to see ye try and stop me." 

He turned and took Katherine's hand. 

"You'll just make her a bigger wench than she already is Jack" her father yelled "You don't know what she's been up to while you were gone." 

This was all too much for Katherine and she fainted. Jack caught her before she hit the floor and hoisted her up in his arms. 

"Get the servants and burn this place" he said and the other man nodded. Then he carried Katherine out of the door and to her new live as a free woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And how do you expect us from getting away from here Jack?" asked William as he looked at his friend whom had finally awoken with much pain and fever. 

"You forget mate" he smiled "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. By now Katherine has gotten the Pearl under control, and is she looking for us with the sails all hoisted. She won't let me get away that easily. She's." 

He suddenly stopped and looked at Anamaria. 

"What is it?" she asked, as his eyes grew wide in his head. 

"My chest" he gasped and clutched his waist. She got up and ran to him, sitting next to him and sitting him up in her arms. 

"He feels as if he's on fire." William left Will's side and also moved to Jack's side. He saw the blood on Jack's shirt and cursed loudly. 

"Get me that candle and some bandages" he said as he pushed Jack back down again. "Hang on Jack" he said as he looked at him. 

Elizabeth handed him the candle and he unsheathed a dagger from his boot. He looked at Anamaria and saw her swaying. He managed to catch her as she fell forward. He gently lowered her to the ground. 

"Get a cloth and wake her up" he said as he heated the dagger and moved over Jack. Elizabeth got the cloth and when she got up she only saw blood.

A/N - Sorry about the cliffhanger but what's the use ending the chapter lamely. I promise the answers to everything will be in the next chapter. Please read and review. My program on which I type is giving me some problems. I do my spacing correctly but it changes everything as soon as I upload. Maybe thing one looks better. If it works I'll update those as well. If anyone has some suggestions on another program please let me know.


	4. The Nightmare Continues

Pirates of the Caribbean - Blood is thicker than Rum  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is - Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships and places in te Caribbean belongs to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 4 - The Nightmare Continues

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" asked Anamaria as she looked at William. He had finished bandaging Jack's chest by the time that Elizabeth had gotten Anamaria back to consciousness. 

"He should be fine," said William as he cleaned his hands and placed the dagger back inside his boot. He had so far managed to keep it hidden from the marines so and was not about to let it be taken from him now. 

They had all forgotten about the bullet wound Jack had from protecting Will and it had gotten infection in it. William had to cut it open and let it bleed in order to get it clean. Then he stitched it up and bandaged Jack's chest and back again. Mercifully Jack had fainted as soon as the blade touched his skin. He knew the captain was a hard man but that his body took a severe beating. 

Besides, a hot blade was enough to make any man faint from the sudden shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want Jonathan?" snarled Jack as he looked at the man he thought was his and Will's best friend. 

"Nothing Jack" he said. "Only the money I was promised for handing you over to Oxford. But I am allowed to have some fun as well" his eyes traveled over to Elizabeth and Anamaria. 

"Ye bloody bastard" said Will whom was dragged apart from his father but found himself at gunpoint. 

"A ah" said Jonathan as he pointed the pistol at Will "You're in no position to be threatening me Turner." Will just glared at him and looked at Elizabeth. She slowly nodded and they looked at Jack as well. 

Before Will could even give a signal the pirate captain lunged at Jonathan and they tumbled to the ground. But Jonathan had no bonds and he jumped from Jack as Will got up as well. 

"Will no" yelled Jack as he ran to his friend. A shot sounded and Elizabeth screamed. 

"That's for interfering," said Jonathan as he left the two men lying on the ground when he left the room. 

"Will" sobbed Elizabeth as William moved to the two men whom were lying on the ground. He gently pulled Jack from Will and gasped. Jack's shirt was stained bright red and so was Will's. He quickly felt for a pulse and sighed as he felt both of them breathing as well. He looked at Jack and found the bullet wound in his friend's chest. 

"If the bullet had hit higher he was a gonner" he said as he took a piece of his shirt and applied pressure to the wound. It wasn't that deep but still bled furiously. He braced himself and took the cloth off. 

Then he pushed his fingers in the wound to try and locate the bullet. Jack screamed but William had him pinned to the ground. He found the bullet and then quickly bandaged the wound.

He pulled Jack to them and then moved to help Will. 

Elizabeth was already at his side and holding his head in her lap. William sighed relieved when he found no wounds on his son. He moved his hand and found the bump near Will's temple. 

"He'll be fine lass," he said, as he looked at her "He only knocked his head He'll probably be out all night and have one hell of a headache when he wakes up." 

Elizabeth smiled at her husband's father. "You may call me Elizabeth," she said as she let Will go and helped Anamaria and William with Jack. They got them settled for the night and hoped that they would see tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you William" said Anamaria as she stroked Jack's hair. He was slightly pale due to the loss of blood but at least he was sleeping peacefully. He nodded and then took a seat in one of the chairs. 

"You should get some rest," said Elizabeth as she looked at William. He nodded and smiled at the women. 

"Take our cabin," said Anamaria as she got up and walked to the door. 

Elizabeth nodded. "We won't be getting any sleep anyway. Someone needs to keep an eye on the boys. Anamaria nodded and told the guard. He was too afraid of the women to say anything so he allowed William to go into the other cabin to get some rest.

************

"Are you sure they've been kidnapped?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the captain of the Black Pearl again. He had a thing against having a woman on board but after Jack threatened to drown any man whom treated Anamaria and Katherine with disrespect he had jus shrugged and let the women be. 

Besides, Katherine was a Sparrow and they were the devil's helpers they were. Sharp with their tongues and as sly as the noose itself. He wasn't prepared to cross Katherine. After knowing Jack for as long as he did he figured they if you cross a Sparrow once, ye wont survive crossing the second one as well. He just turned and saw Katherine gazing across the deck again. 

"Ye miss him lass," said Gibbs "And don't ye dare deny it. We all miss ole Jack and we're gonna get that rascal back 'fore ye know it." Katherine smiled and slowly nodded. She found herself gazing out at the ocean once more, looking for the sails of the ship that held her brother and friends captive.

She swore that she would get them out alive or die trying. And Jack never let her down so she wouldn't allow him to ever doubt her loyalty and love.

**************

A/N - Hope this chapter is better than the last ones. I hope to get my computer sorted out soon but classes are really taking up most of the time. Thanks Geheimnis for understanding the college part. I really appreciate it. Well please let me know if you enjoyed it and if I should continue otherwise I won't bother to continue this fic although I loved writing it.


	5. Love Conquers All

Pirates of the Caribbean - Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is - Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


Chapter 5 - Love Conquers All

"Sails on the horizon Captain" came the yell from the crow's nest. Katherine was pulled from any further thoughts as she looked over the deck towards the sea.

Sure enough she saw the white sails beginning to appear on the horizon. 

"We caught 'em," said Gibbs as he took the spyglass from her and scanned the ocean. "It's da Sea Breeze alright." He looked at Katherine and saw the faint flicker of hate in her emerald green eyes. She may be a woman but she had seen and lived through a lot. He had a lot of respect for her.

"Ready the cannons" she yelled as she spun the wheel and set a course straight at the ship in front of them. She was ready to fight to the death to get her brother back. He had saved her from hell and she was ready to repay the favor.

~~~~~~

__

"Jack" Katherine whispered as she opened her eyes.

"I'm right here luv," said Jack as he looked at her. His little sister had grown up into a beautiful woman and he was glad that he had saved her in time. The look of his father's hand slapping his sister will haunt his dreams forever.

"Where am I?" she said as she slowly sat up and looked at the luxurious cabin in which she was. She slow rolling around her made her realize that she was on a boat.

"Welcome on the Black Pearl Kat Sparrow" Jack said as he motioned around the cabin. "Tis will be ya quarters for the time being. Mine is next door in case ya should need anything." He smiled and she threw her arms around his next, sobbing on his shoulder.

"Now don't ya go breaking on me savvy?" he said as he pulled away and looked at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm just glad to be away from here," she said as she looked at her brother. He was dark tanned and she pulled at one of his dreadlocks. "What have you done to yourself?" she said as she looked at his clothes.

Jack just smiled as he looked at her and then stood, helping her up and walking her up to the deck.

"I met me girl luv," he said as he led her to the helm to look out over the ocean. She smiled as she felt the wind whipping at her hair. Jack looked at her and said softly "So will ya be sailing with me to adventure."

Katherine looked at him and nodded. "You saved me from that hell. Of course I will sail with you brother."

Jack nodded and placed her hands on the wheel as he stood behind her.

"Then it's time your brother taught you how to steer a ship."

~~~~~~

"It can't be" breathed Oxford as he ran to the railing and looked over the side. He saw the three gaping holes from where the Black Pearl's cannons had hit the other ship.

He looked at the other ship and saw the woman at the helm shouting orders to the other pirates. A wicked smile formed on his lips. "Bring me the prisoners" he said to his first mate. The man nodded and disappeared to the cabins.

"Now we shall see how hard a pirate you are Miss Sparrow" he said as he ordered the Sea Breeze to fire again.

Soon the two ships were next to each other.

"Grapnels at the ready" shouted Katherine as she grabbed hold of a rope "Get ready to board. I want their prisoners. Kill the rest!" The sailors yelled "Aye" in answer and soon they boarded the Sea Breeze with cries of war.

Oxford smiled as he saw Katherine looking around for Jack and the others. His first mate appeared behind him with eight other soldiers. Four were restraining Anamaria, Elizabeth and William while the other four held Jack and Will.

Jack was awake and squirming to get free like Anamaria and the others. Elizabeth looked at Oxford and then at Will. He was hanging limply between the soldiers. 

~~~~~~

__

"How's his fever lass?" asked William as he came walking into the cabin and looked at Elizabeth.

"It's beginning to break but it's still there" she said as she wiped Will's face with the cloth. She glanced over at Anamaria whom was busy tending to Jack.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the ship lurched to their side. William grabbed Elizabeth as she tumbled from the chair.

"What was that?" asked Anamaria as she looked at William. He smiled.

"It's Katherine," he said as he listened at the cannon fire and the footsteps above "She's caught up."

Anamaria smiled and looked at Jack. "Ye were right luv. She was looking for us. And she's gonna get us out o here." She held his hand and played with one of his braids.

All three of them looked up as the door unlocked and opened, hoping to see their saviors standing in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt" grinned Daniel Le Croix, Oxford's first mate "But the captain requests that all of you join him up on the deck." He motioned the other soldiers inside.

"Bring the ladies and the gentlemen" he said pointing to them "And pick the other two up. The captain said all the prisoners."

Jack screamed and his eyes flew open as they pulled him up hard. The soldiers held him as he tried to free himself.

"You bastard" said Anamaria as she looked at Le Croix but he just smiled. He motioned for the soldiers and they pulled the prisoners out of the cabin and out onto the deck.

"Please" Elizabeth begged as she saw the blood starting to form on Will's shirt. "He's injured. You're going to kill him."

"That your problem milady" said Le Croix as he led them to the captain.

~~~~~~

"You'd better let them go" said Katherine as she held her sword to Oxford's chest.

"Now, now," smiled Oxford as he turned and slapped Jack on his side. Jack screamed in pain as he felt his wound tear open again. He looked at Katherine and saw the hate shining in her eyes.

"Do that again" she said as she swung around and caught Le Croix in the shoulder while he was fighting. He yelped and let his sword fall. The next moment Katherine had circled her arm around his next and was pinning the man to her. Her sword hovered next to his throat.

"As you wish" said Oxford as he motioned the two soldiers holding Will closer. He grabbed the young man and held him to the railing. "Let him go."

Katherine nodded and began to remove her sword, releasing Le Croix.

Suddenly Oxford laughed and let Will tumble over the railing and into the water.

"No" Katherine screamed and moved lightning fast behind William. Her sword was driven into the guard holding him. Anamaria and Elizabeth took the que and shoved their guard to the ground.

"William" yelled Katherine as she dueled with Le Croix "Get Will and save yourselves." William nodded and dove overboard to where he saw Will fall.

Elizabeth and Anamaria took up their guards' swords and Katherine turned to see Elizabeth sink her sword in one of the soldier's chest. "Get Jack" she yelled as she slashed Le Croix throat and let his body fall to the ground. 

Next she found herself facing Oxford as he stood in front of the two soldiers holding Jack.

"Let my brother go" she said as she looked at Jack. He was conscious but in pain. Oxford kicked at her but she evaded the boot and slashed at him.

*****

"I don't see them," said Elizabeth as she hung over the railing looking at them.

"Come on," said Anamaria as she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the plank that connected the two ships. She pulled her over to the Pearl and they threw their swords down when the crew helped them on board.

She and Anamaria moved over to the railing looking for William and Will.

"There" said Anamaria as she pointed to William making his way to the Pearl. But he was having difficulty since Will's dead weight was pulling them down.

"Here" said Anamaria as she handed her pistol to Elizabeth "You do know how to use one of these?"

Elizabeth nodded and Anamaria got up onto the railing. She dove overboard and swam to meet William. She grabbed Will's other arm and help Williams pull him to the ship. 

"Some help here" she yelled and saw the crewmember lowering a rope to pull them up. The tied it around Will's body and let the crew hoist him up while they climbed up as well.

Elizabeth ran to Will's side as he was lowered onto the deck. She picked up his head and noticed that he wasn't breathing. She quickly tilted his head back and pressed her mouth to his, blowing precious air into his lungs.

"What is it?" asked William as he and Anamaria kneeled next to her. 

"He's not breathing," she said as she breathed into his mouth again, tears running down her cheeks. William saw the blood on Will's shirt and prayed that his son would life.

"Come on Will," said Elizabeth, as she looked at him "Don't you dare die on me. We've only found happiness now and I can't lose you. I love you."

As if the plea ignited something, Will coughed up the water that was in his lungs. 

"Get him up," said William as he held Will up to allow him to cough up all the water. He smiled at them and then fainted.

William picked him up and carried him to a cabin with Elizabeth right behind him.

Anamaria looked at the Sea Breeze and then grabbed her pistol and sword, running to the plank to go and join the battle.

*****

"You can't kill me girl," said Oxford as he looked down at Katherine kneeling on the ground with her wrist in her hand.

"You really are a cruel pig," she said as he cocked his pistol and held it to her head.

"You'll be in hell soon" she said "And you're brother will be there soon as well."

She closed her eyes as a shot sounded. However, she didn't feel anything and slowly opened her eyes.

Oxford was lying on the deck in front of her. His dead eyes wide in shock as he breathed his final breath.

"My idea exactly" said a familiar voice and Katherine saw Anamaria standing behind her, smoke coming from the pistol in her hand. She made quick work of the other two soldiers as well and then helped Katherine to her feet.

"Nice te see ya lass," she said as she hugged the other woman.

"Well if ye ladies are quite finished," said Jack as he walked to them. His knees gave in and he tumbled to the deck. Luckily both women ran and caught him before he could injure himself.

"Good to see you luv" he said as he smiled at Katherine. She nodded and with Anamaria's help managed to get him to the Pearl.

"Take im to his cabin" said Anamaria as she and Katherine released Jack to the crewmembers that ran over to help them.

Katherine looked at Anamaria. "Where's the others?" she asked as she tore off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding wrist.

"They're takin care of young Will," said Anamaria as she looked over to the wrecked Sea Breeze. The battle was messy but the pirates won in the end. They were now searching the holds for anything that they could take before they scuttled the ship.

Katherine nodded and walked to the helm and looking at Anamaria as she walked into Jack's cabin.

"Get this ship ready to be underway gentlemen" she yelled as she nodded to Gibbs. He would see that they got on their way. Then she walked down to Jack's cabin as well to go and see how badly her brother was hurt. 


	6. Free as a Sparrow

Pirates of the Caribbean - Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is - Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


Chapter 6 - Free as a Sparrow

"So he's dead?" asked William as he looked across the table to Katherine.

She nodded and rubbed her hand, which was still bleeding slightly. He moved his hand over the table and looked at her wrist.

"He clipped ya bad, didn't 'e?" he smiled at her. She nodded and smiled at Bootstrap, remembering the night he and Jack saved her from their father. He had held her as Jack saw to his 'business'.

They looked up as Elizabeth came walking into the room. She looked tired and worn out but smiled non-the less.

"He's comfortable and resting," she said as she sat down as well "His fever's broken and I managed to bandage his back as well. He may have a little pain when he wakes up but he should be fine."

William nodded and looked back at Katherine.

"I still haven't thanked you for everything you did for us. You saved our lives." 

Katherine just smiled and looked up as the door opened again.

"Ana wants ta see ya lass," said Gibbs as he peered into the cabin, nodding at William and Elizabeth in greeting. Katherine nodded and excused herself.

"Organize some food and drink for them" she told him before she opened the door and entered Jack's cabin.

Anamaria looked up at her and she saw that Jack was watching her as well.

His shirt was taken off and lying on one of the chairs. Anamaria had him safely in bed under the covers. It pained her to see Jack so weak and vulnerable. She didn't know him like this.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she looked at them. Anamaria nodded and then looked down at Jack.

"I'll see you later," she said as she kissed him and got up. She nodded to Katherine as she walked pass the other woman and exited the cabin.

"Come 'ere luv" said Jack as he patted on the bed next to him. Katherine nodded and sat down next to her brother, taking his hand in hers.

"I still need ta thank ye luv fer savin me behind" he said as he lifted her hand to examine the bandage around it.

"I needed to repay a debt dear brother" smiled Katherine "You saved me hide, I save yers. We're even."

Jack nodded and sighed. Katherine gently lifted the sheet and looked at the blood stained bandage around his waist.

"What happened?" she asked as her fingers traced over it.

"Took a bullet for the whelp" smiled Jack as he winced from a slight sting in his back. Katherine looked at his and then the truth showed in her eyes.

"He whipped you as well, didn't he?" she asked. Elizabeth and William had told her about Will's whipping but said nothing about Jack. As she saw how uncomfortable he was on his back she knew only whipping wounds could cause that.

Jack slowly nodded and Katherine helped him to lie on his side. She took a wet cloth and wiped the sweat from his bare chest and forehead. Jack just sighed and settled into the pillow under his head.

Katherine looked down at Jack as she saw his eyelids getting heavy. 

"You get some rest," she said as she kissed him on the cheek "I have everything under control and Ana is here to help as well."

Jack nodded and allowed sleep to take him once again. His nightmares were a thing of the past as he slept soundly for the first time since the nightmare had began.

~~~~~~

__

"I thought we might have to endure some ill conceived rescue attempt" snarled Commodore Norrington as he held his sword at Will throat "But not from the likes of you."

The Governor reached his side and stared at Will in shock. 

"On our return to Port Royale I granted you clemency. And this is how you repay me." He shot a dark look at Jack. "By throwing in your lot with him. He's a pirate."

By now Elizabeth had reached them as well and looked at Will and Jack.

"And a good man" she heard Will say and saw him throw down the sword he had been holding.

"If all I have achieved here today is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, then so be it. At least my conscious will be clear."

"You forget your place Turner," said Norrington as he looked at the blacksmith.

"It's right here" Will replied coolly "Between you and Jack."

Elizabeth looked at Will and made up her mind.

"As is mine," she said as she stepped from Norrington's side to stand next to Will. He stared at her in disbelief but took her hands in his.

Norrington looked at her sadly. "So this is where your heart truly lies?" he asked.

"It is" said Elizabeth as she and Will stared lovingly into each others eyes. 

~~~~~~

"And it's where it still lies love" said Elizabeth as she held Will's hand. She pushed his wet hair from his face and smiled.

"I never regret the day I decided that I would rather die at your side than live a thousand years at Norrington's side. I loved you too much to let you go again."

~~~~~~

__

"So, this is the path you have chosen?" asked her father as he looked at her and Will "After all, he is a blacksmith."

"No" said Elizabeth as she smiled at Will and pulled his hat from his head "He's a pirate."

And with that Will pulled her into their first long awaited kiss. They stood there until the Black Pearl had sailed out of the bay. Jack smiled as he saw the couple and took off to his freedom.

~~~~~~

"You still are my pirate" she whispered as she brought his hand to her lips.

"Am I dear" she heard a faint voice and look down into a pair of mischievous amber eyes.

"Will" she cried and threw her arms around his neck "You're alive."

"And feeling like hell" he said as he leaned up and kissed her.

Elizabeth kissed him back, feeling as happy as the day of their first kiss.

"I love you Will Turner," she said as she allowed him to pull her down on the bed.

"And I you Elizabeth Turner" he said as he kissed her again.

A noise at the door caused the couple to break apart and Will looked up.

Elizabeth jumped from the bed and pulled her skirts right, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

William smiled as he saw the couple's embarrassment at being caught during their intimate moment.

"Sorry to have disturbed ye lass" he said as he nodded to Elizabeth. She smiled and looked at Will, whose cheeks were also flushed.

"Father" Will hissed playfully as he looked at Elizabeth. "Looks like there's nowhere where a man can spend some time with his wife" he smiled as his father walked over to the bed.

"Good to see yer up lad" he said as he gave Will's hand a squeeze "I'm glad te see that ye've decided te return to the land of da livin."

Will nodded. "I had all of you to look after me."

"Aye, lad" William said.

"Can you help me sit up" Will said as he looked at them "My back is sort of killing me."

William and Elizabeth both nodded and moved to his side. They took him under his shoulders and gently eased him up. Moments later he was propped up against the pillow and looking much better.

"You must be starving," said Elizabeth as she got up "I'll go and find you something to eat."

Will nodded and looked at her as she left the cabin.

"Hell, I love her" he said as he looked at his father "I can't imagine life without her."

"She's a remarkable woman son," his father said as he looked at his only child.

~~~~~~

__

"She gone" the doctor said as he came down the stairs "The little one didn't make it."

William felt his eyes tear as he looked at the doctor. He took William by the shoulder and just shook his head.

"Go to her son," said his mother as she looked at the pained expression in her son's eyes.

William nodded and walked up the stairs and into their room.

Jacquelyn Turner was lying in bed, her hair matted against her forehead. She held a bundle in her arms and William could see that she was crying.

"She died," she said as she looked at him.

"Easy luv" he said as he sat down next to her. Then he saw the bundle in her arms. 

How?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Our boy lived," she said as tears ran down her cheeks "Our little boy survived but his sister died. The doctor said she was without air for too long."

William hugged his wife to him. He couldn't believe it. They were going to have had twins - a boy and a girl. But now they had lost his little girl.

"What should we call him?" he asked her.

"William Jonathan Turner" she said as she handed the boy over to William "And the girl's name was to be Eleanor Marie Turner."

"Then so be it" said William as he held his son and wife close "We'll bury her and have a proper gravestone put up. Eleanor Marie Turner will always remain in our hearts, forever."

~~~~~~

"You miss her don't you father" said Will and William saw the tears in his son's eyes as well.

"Aye son" he said, "I miss both of them."

"I do too. We didn't get to know Eleanor Marie Turner but she would have made us a very happy family."

William nodded and hugged his son to him.

Together father and son regained the bond they had lost and mourned the ones lost to them.

A/N - Hell, I can't believe it. A chapter a day. Sorry about the sad chapter but I was kind of in a sad mood today. Please R&R !!!!


	7. Ana's Surprise

Pirates of the Caribbean – Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is – Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


Chapter 7 – Ana's Surprise

Anamaria smiled as she felt Jack's arms around her waist.

"Morning Mon Capitan" she said as she turned in his arms to face him "Shouldn't ye be resting in bed."

"Morning luv" smiled Jack as he kissed her "I'm not staying a moment longer in that cabin, and ye can't make me. I need ta feel the wind again."

Anamaria nodded and turned back to the wheel. She had relieved Katherine an hour ago and was enjoying being in command again.

"Wanna sail together" she murmured as she rested her head back against Jack's shoulder.

"Aye luv" said Jack as he wrapped one arm around her waist and covered her hand on the wheel with his other hand.

Together the two lovers stood at the helm, steering the mighty Black Pearl towards Tortuga where they would rest and recover from the past hellish week.

"Jack" Anamaria whispered again "I need ta tell ya something luv."

Jack looked down at her and smiled.

"Fire away luv" he said as he gave her waist a hug.

'No more time to subtle' thought Anamaria 'Jack has a right to know.'

"Jack, we're gonna 'ave a little one."

"What" Jack screeched as he let her go and stumbled backwards. His feet hit a barrel and he sat down on some of the crates still standing around. 

Anamaria tied the wheel down and walked to him.

"We're what?" Jack gasped as he looked at Anamaria with fear in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant," said Anamaria as she stooped in front of him, ready for the outburst that was to follow. She never wanted this to happen. She told herself many times she wouldn't. But NO, she had to go and fall for Jack's Sparrow charm and now she sat with the consequences.

"If ye wanna leave me in Tortuga, I'll understand" she said as she lowered her head to hide the tears running down her cheeks.

She suddenly looked up as she felt Jack's arms around her again.

"That's great news luv" said Jack as he picked her up and spun her around "And don't ye even think about running out on me, de ye hear. I want to be part of me child's life."

Anamaria nodded and smiled as she allowed Jack to pull her into a passionate kiss. The couple stayed like this for a long time, making their love known towards each other. 

Later they went back to the wheel and sailed their boat together towards a new life.

******

The days passed and soon Will also starting to come up to deck accompanied by Elizabeth and his father. He was still weak and walked with their aid but he looked a lot better than before.

Jack stayed by Anamaria's side at all times and one evening as she stood at the railing with Will and Elizabeth watching the sun set, they noticed the ring on her finger. It was a golden band with a sparkling green emerald encased in it.

"So old Jack finally came to his senses?" asked Will as he looked at Anamaria.

"Bout bloody time" said Elizabeth as Anamaria nodded. She gave the woman a hug after congratulating her.

"Don't even think about it whelp" came Jack's voice as Will gave Anamaria a hug as well.

"Hey, I'm a married man" Will said as he held up his left hand for Jack to see the wedding band on his ring finger.

"Just checking" said Jack as he placed his arm around Anamaria and kissed her.

"We were beginning to give up hope mate," said Will as he shook Jack's hand.

"Well, a little sparrow made me came to me senses" smiled Jack as he placed his hand on Anamaria's belly.

"You mean" said Elizabeth as she and Will stared at Jack and Anamaria.

Jack slowly nodded and Anamaria smiled.

"Aye" he said "Me and Ana are gonna have a little Sparrow soon."

"I don't believe it," said as voice form behind them and there stood Katherine and William. Katherine smiled as she looked at her brother "My brother's gonna be a daddy."

Jack just smiled at her and nodded.

After the congratulations, Will excused himself and with the help of Elizabeth made his way to their cabin. They didn't see them for the rest of the evening.

*****

Katherine sat up on the deck with her brother after William and Anamaria also went to bed. They were talking about old time while looking at the stars.

"Don't you miss your old life" sighed Katherine as she looked up at the stars. Gibbs was steering the ship, allowing Jack to spend some time with his sister.

"You mean all the riches balls and the lasses?" he asked as he looked at her. He was leaning on the railing with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"No, I mean me and you together as a respectable family." Katherine looked at Jack and felt a tear running from her cheek.

~~~~~~

__

"Where is that good for nothing son of mine?" Nicolas Sparrow roared as he came into that house.

Alexia Sparrow sighed as she looked at her drunken husband. He had been out on town and was drunk, as usual.

"Go and get the children" she told one of their servants "And take them to the attic. I'll be waiting there." The servant nodded and left for Jack and Katherine's rooms.

She then ran from her room and up into the attic. In the door stood Katherine, her eyes wide in shock. The servant held her, afraid that she was going to faint any moment.

"Where's your brother Katherine?" her mother asked.

Katherine's lip trembled as she looked at her mother. "He's gone" she choked out.

"What happened?" she asked, thinking of what could be the cause for Jack to run away.

"Father beat him mother," said Katherine "He beat him until he fainted from pain. I helped him heal but he took off with a ship as soon as father had left this evening. He promised to come back for us."

Alexia nodded and took her daughter by the shoulders. "Now listen to me" she said "Go and pack your things. We're leaving. Don't' bother with unnecessary things. I'll take enough money to get us passage on a ship. We're leaving tonight."

There was a loud crash. "Where the hell are you Alexia?" Nicolas yelled again.

"Go" she said as she pushed Katherine from the room and ordered Benjamin to get the carriage ready to leave as soon as Nicholas had fallen asleep.

"Here I am darling," she said as she picked up her dresses and walked to wait for him at the top of the stairs.

"Where's Jack?" he asked her as he came to her.

"You forgot darling," she said as she hugged him "Jack's spending the night at a friend."

"You lie" he roared as he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Nicolas" she said as she tired to get away form him "You're hurting me."

He slapped her across her face and let go of her arms. "Bitch" he yelled as he slapped her again. This caused her foot to slip and with a scream she went tumbling down the stairs.

Katherine came running from her room when she heard her mother scream. She looked down as she saw Benjamin and Maria cradled her mother in their arms.

"Mother no" she yelled as she flew down the stairs and took her mother's head in her lap. There was blood coming from her mother's nose and mouth and her hair was also red from a wound in her head.

"Get a doctor" she yelled and Benjamin got up running out the door.

She looked up at her father and saw him standing at the stairs. "Get out" she yelled as she looked at him.

"I didn't mean to" he said and then ran down the stairs and fled the house as well.

~~~~~~

"It's okay Kat," said Jack as he sat down next to Katherine and gave her a hug.

"It's not" she sobbed as she hugged him close, needing to feel his love for her as a brother.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked him and he nodded.

"It's been eleven years since I ran way from home" he said. He felt his sister tense up.

"And eleven years since mom died" she whispered as sobs racked her body.

Jack held her away from him and tears ran down his cheeks as well. "She died on the day I ran away?" he asked and Katherine nodded.

"When dad came home he was looking for you. Mother came to find me and I told her that you ran away and of father who beat you. She told me to get my thing and that we were going to leave as well. I went to my room while she went to calm father."

She gulped but Jack held on to her to comfort her as well as himself.

"I heard a scream and ran out of my room. Mother was lying at the bottom of the stairs with Benjamin and Maria at her side. I ran to her and Benjamin went to fetch a doctor. Father fled as well and soon after mother … mother."

"Easy luv" said Jack as he held her. Katherine closed her eyes to try and keep her demons at bay.

~~~~~~

__

"Mother please wake up" Katherine pleaded as tears ran down her eyes.

Alexia's eyes fluttered open as she smiled at her daughter. "My beautiful Katherine" she said as she wiped her hand through Katherine's hair "I love you so much."

  
"I love you too mother" Katherine smiled as she gave her mother a soft hug.

"You have to be strong Katherine," she said as she coughed and winced from pain.

"No mother" Katherine begged "Please don't leave me alone. Don't leave me."

"You have to be strong my child" said Alexia as her vision began to blur "You have to take care of everything for when Jack comes back."

Katherine nodded and tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Look at you" whispered Alexia "One day you'll marry a fine man. Promise me you'll never allow yourself to be ruled over like I was?"

"I promise" Katherine sobbed as she saw her mother's strength leaving her.

"Be strong my child" Alexia whispered again and closed her eyes.

Katherine stared in shock as she saw her mother wasn't breathing anymore.

"No!!!" she screamed as she hugged her mother's lifeless body to her. Benjamin and the doctor came to them soon.

"Please Miss Katherine" the doctor said "Let her go, She's gone."

Katherine slowly released her mother's body and got up. Suddenly she felt the ground spinning and fainted in Benjamin's arms.

"Take her to her room" the doctor said as she looked at Alexia. "What have you done Nicolas?" he said as he shook his head and headed for Katherine's room. 

~~~~~~

"He killed her" Katherine managed to say between sobs "He slapped her and she fell down the stairs. Then he fled like the coward that he was."

Jack looked at his sister, imagining the pain she must have gone through

"She died in my arms Jack," she said as she hugged him closer "She died telling me to look after everything."

"I'm sorry Kat" Jack whispered as he cried with his sister for the loss of their beautiful and kindhearted mother.

After a while he looked up and saw the sun was staring to creep over the horizon. Had they been talking that long?

He looked down and saw that Katherine had cried herself to sleep.

"Poor lass" he said as he picked her up. With a nod to Gibbs he walked through the doors and carried Katherine to her cabin.

"We'll talk later sis," he said as he put her in bed and then went to get some sleep himself.

A/N – Now you know why Katherine hates her father so much. More history and finding in the next chapter. Keep coming with the reviews. You guys are great.


	8. A Turn for the Worst

Pirates of the Caribbean – Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is – Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 8 – A Turn For The Worse

Jack yawned as he walked out onto the deck and went to stand at the railing. He needed the feel of the ocean on his face before he would go up and relieve Gibbs at the wheel. He had put Katherine in bed but knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep this morning.

"Couldn't sleep, Jack?" Jack spun around and clutched at his chest.

"For hell's sake, Liz" he said, using her nickname "Do NOT sneak up on ole Jack like at. Me heart will never stand it, savvy?"

Elizabeth nodded and a smiled started on her face. Jack looked at her and noticed that she looked very tired.

"So what brings ye up onto deck before the sun has had time to settle in, luv?" he said as he hung over the railing looking into the blue depths.

"Will's been having nightmares again" she said, "He was uneasy the whole night. Kept on rambling about Oxford and everything that happened in Tortuga. Now he's finally surrendered to sleep and I needed to get some fresh air."

Jack looked at her and felt a stab of guilt in his heart. If it wasn't for him, Will wouldn't be in this position at all.

~~~~~~

__

"So how are we going to find my father Jack?" Will asked as he rowed their boat to shore. He wasn't happy with the fact that Elizabeth was with them, because he knew from previous experience what Tortuga was like.

"Jonathan is meeting us at da Faithful Bride. He's gonna tell us everything we want te know."

"Can we trust him Jack?" Will asked as he looked at his friend.

"I'll trust ole Jonathan with me life mate" said Jack as he tied the boat and smiled at the town that he missed while being on sea.

"Ole Jack's home luv" he said as he made his way down the docks and into town.

'He's gonna get slapped again' thought Will as he and Elizabeth set off after the pirate captain, unaware that this night was going to turn out to be one of their greatest nightmares ever.

~~~~~~

"Give 'im time lass" said Jack as he heard Elizabeth stifle a sob "'E'll come and talk ta ye when the time is right. Ye know that he trusts ya with 'is life."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Jack. The normal sparkle in his eyes was gone and Elizabeth thought she saw regret and sadness in Jack's eyes.

"I'm no physic Jack," she said as she moved to stand next to him "But you look as if you also need to get something off your chest?"

Jack looked at her and smiled. "'Tis that obvious?" he asked and she nodded.

"Me an Kat had a talk last night" he said as he leaned on the railing as if looking for support. "We talked about our past and about the night I ran away from home."

Elizabeth looked at him. "You ran away?" she said quietly.

"Hard ta imagine hey?" Jack asked with a grin "The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was once Jacob Stephen Sparrow, the son of one of the wealthiest gentleman of the East Indian Trading Company."

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief and he motioned for her to sit on one of the crates. She nodded and sat down while Jack flopped down on the deck.

"Yes luv" he said "Me father was one of the wealthiest men in the east. But he wasted it on the taverns and the whores. I don't know why me mom stayed with him. Probably cause of me an Kat. We were a very happy family until me father met that man that took him from us and showed him what alcohol can do for a man. Me father started beating me an me sister saved me. One night I couldn't take it anymore so I ran off with a merchant vessel."

Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears in her eyes. Jack was always so full of life and adventure. It was hard to imagine him being beaten by an abusive father.

"Our ship was attacked by pirates along our way to England. 'Tis was then that I met Captain William Turner or Bootstrap Bill, as his crew knew him. He took mercy on me and taught me how to be a pirate. I owe everything I am to that man. He taught me how to survive and look out for meself." 

"He is a very good man" Elizabeth whispered and looked at Jack. He smiled at her sadly and looked at the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Kat told me that our father, the bastard that 'e is, shoved our mother down the steps the evening that I left. She died shortly after in Kat's arms."

Tears also ran from Jack's face and Elizabeth knelt next to him.

"Oh Jack" she said as she hugged him, knowing that as stubborn as he was, he needed someone to comfort him. He never had time to grieve the loss of his mother.

He just leaned into her touch and sobbed as if his heart had broken in two.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked at him. He just nodded and wiped a tear from his cheek.

She was about to ask him more about his past when the door to the cabins swung open and William came bursting onto the deck.

"Liz, Jack" he yelled as he saw them "Get yerselves down ere. NOW!"

Elizabeth gasped and grabbed at the locket she wore around her neck. "Will" she whispered.

Jack jumped up and pulled Elizabeth to her feet. They both ran to the cabin to see what was going on.

Elizabeth nearly fainted when she saw Will lying on the bed. His chest and forehead was drenched in sweat and his skin was a deathly pale.

"What happened?" she asked as she moved to William's side. He looked at her and then turned to Jack.

"Let fly all the sails mate" he said, "We need ta get to Tortuga as soon as we can."

Jack nodded and with an "Aye" he left the cabin to go and see that the orders are given. They heard him yelling down the hallway, waking all his men to get the sails opened up.

Another moan from Will snapped him from his daze and he looked at his son. Then he saw Elizabeth kneeling next to Will, tears shining in her eyes and a worried expression on her face.

"'Tis Oxford's doin" he said as he took a cloth and wiped Will's forehead. "The lad has a high fever and his body's not starting to fight back. I don't know how long he'll last."

Elizabeth looked at her father-in-law and nodded. She knew it now. The salves were filled with poison. That was why Captain Oxford had agreed to give them medical supplies. He knew that would cause them to die a slow and painful death.

"I'll kill that bastard with my own two hands. Then something snapped into her thoughts. "Jack" she said as she drew in a breath "He had some of the salves on his back as well."

William looked at her and shook his head. His wounds weren't treated with the same batch of salves. Remember that Ana treated him on his own while we were busy with Will. Elizabeth slowly nodded and returned her attention to Will, who was starting to struggle again as his fever grew.

The commotion drifted to the cabin next to Jack's and Katherine jerked awake. She looked around her and then remembered that Jack had carried her back to the cabin and put her in bed.

She heard him yelling orders above and sat up. Pulling on her boots she got up and ran up to the deck to see what was going on.

She saw Jack at the helm and ran up the stairs to him. He sighed as he saw her.

"Take her" he said as he took Katherine's hands and placed it on the wheel.

"What's going on Jack?" she asked, her voice laced with fear.

"Will's in trouble Sis" he said as he made for the stairs "Get us to Tortuga as quickly as ye can. And if one of these scalawags doesn't do their job, they'll be answering to me and me sword.

He then left the deck and went down to Will's cabin to see if he could help William and Elizabeth with anything.

***

A/N – Sorry I've taken so long to update but I've had major tests this past two weeks and I've seem to come up with a serious case of Writer's Block. I can't seem to get to writing. So if anyone has an idea for the next chapter please let me know. I can really go with some help now. 


	9. Tortuga, Hope Among Chaos

Pirates of the Caribbean – Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is – Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 9 – Tortuga, Hope Among Chaos

Captain Jack Sparrow smiled as he looked over the bough of the ship towards the shimmering lights that they were now slowly nearing.

He turned as he felt hands around his waist. "Ye should be sleepin luv" he smiled as he leaned down and kissed the lips of the woman he loved.

"I'm fine Jack," she said as he turned in her arms and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm worried about ye Ana," he said as he rubbed her stomach, although she wasn't showing signs of a child yet "About ye and the baby."

"I know" she smiled as she held him close "But ye should be more worried about young Will" she said as she saw the lights of Tortuga. Perhaps they would be able to find Will some help in this nest of chaos.

She smiled. It was true what they said about the Black Pearl. It was only a Sparrow that could get the best out of her. Katherine had gotten tem here in less than two days and that was without very heavy winds.

"Go and see to that lad" Anamaria said as she turned and walked back to the cabin that they now shared. She wanted to stay out of the way and keep Jack's nerves calm. He was worried about Will and didn't need any more worries, to be looking after her and the other woman.

"I'm going to take Gibbs with me" he said "Keep the others here and please. Keep William from doing anything rash. I'll be back within an hour."

"Are you going to see if Isabelle is still here?" she asked quietly and Jack nodded.

"Aye, Ana. Me cousin may be the only one here able to help Will. I need ta find her and I'm planning on taking her with us if she agrees."

Ana nodded and gave Jack a hug. "Be careful," she said. 

He nodded and then called for Gibbs. They walked up to the deck and climbed over the railing.

"I'm back me love" whispered Jack as he looked at Tortuga. He didn't have the fondest of memories but he needed to find Will some help. He knew that Will protested about this place but he wasn't conscious to protest.

~~~~~~

__

Jack and Will wandered through the streets of Tortuga. The place was engulfed in chaos. Drunk pirates and wenches sat on the side of the road, on crates and on balconies. Guns were shot and the air was littered with the noise of singing and merriment.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked Will as he grabbed a cane from a drunken man and swung it while he staggered down the alley.

"It'll linger" Will replied as he followed the pirate.

Jack staggered and looked at him " I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He smiled as he noticed a few familiar faces. A woman with flaming red hair came walking towards them.

Jack smiled and walked to her. "Scarlett!" he said as he opened his arms to hug her. Instead, she slaps him so hard that his head snaps to the side. "Not sure I deserved that." He said as another girl approached them "Giselle!" 

"Who was she?!" the blonde woman asked him, hand on her hip. 

"What?" She also slaps him. "I may have deserved that," he said as he lead Will into another alley to go and look for Gibbs.

~~~~~~

"Why do ye need er?" asked Gibbs as they rowed ashore. 

"Will's condition is getting worse an he as a very high fever. I don't want te risk takin im ashore while in his condition. For all we know there are still enemies alive. I want Belle to come with me to da Pearl and help im. I'm going to offer her, her adventure." 

"Aye" said Gibbs as he looked at Jack. He knew how much he cared for Will and that he had made the pact with William. 

They soon reached the shore and took off into the region of the mountain. Jack just prayed that Isabelle would still be there. 

He almost hugged Gibbs when he saw her in her herb garden outside her house. 

"Hey Belle" he said as he walked up behind her. She turned around and looked at him. 

"Oh dear" said Gibbs, fearing that Jack was about to be slapped again. 

He was wrong however. With a cry of joy Isabelle dropped her basket and fell around Jack's neck. 

"It's so good to see you," she said as she looked at him. 

"Hey Belle" he said as he gave her a kiss.

"Come in" she said as she picked up her basket and led them into her house. "SO how's your bonnie lass doing?" she asked, "What's her name again?" 

"Anamaria, Bell" smiled Jack as he took the basket from her "She's doing very well. We also 'ave a little one on the way." 

"That's good," Isabelle said as she turned and gave Jack another hug. 

"What wrong love?" she asked when she noticed that the normal sparkle was missing from his eyes. 

Jack smiled. Isabelle still carried that mysterious smile that he had grown to love. His cousin was the only family besides Katherine he had left, and she meant the world to him. He hated to be away so long and to leave her in Tortuga. 

"I need yer help Belle," said Jack as he sat down. 

"I'm all ears Jack" she replied as she sat down. "William's son has been injured. Somehow, Jonathan tricked us and some Captain Oxford managed to kidnap us. They were after Elizabeth's safety and Oxford had him whipped when he didn't get the information he wanted. We escaped with the help of Katherine but now he's fallen ill again. I think Oxford may have poisoned him. I need you to help him. Will you?" 

"Of course" said Isabelle as she got up "I would do anything for old William. I owe him my life." 

"Thank you love," said Jack as he gave her a hug. 

Soon Isabelle left with Jack and Gibbs for the Black Pearl.

******

"Your glad you found me in time" said Isabelle as she closed the cabin door behind her "He wouldn't have made it through the night if he hadn't gotten the right medicine." 

"He will make it then?" asked Jack as he looked at Anamaria. She and Elizabeth were standing against the wall and Elizabeth looked very stressed and tired. 

"Yes," said Isabelle "You have to keep those wounds clean and get him to drink an herbal mixture. It will keep his fever at bay and help him regain his strength." 

"With you I assume you won't be going with us?" said Jack as he walked to her. 

"No Jack" Isabelle shook her head "My place is here in Tortuga where I can help everyone. The boy will survive as long as you keep giving him the mixtures. I will show you everything before I leave." 

Jack nodded and gave Isabelle a hug. Anamaria smiled and then she left. Elizabeth walked with Jack and Isabelle onto the deck and thanked her again for helping Will. 

"It was my pleasure lass," said Isabelle "William saved our lives a hundred times. The least I can do to repay him is to help his son." 

Jack nodded and then agreed to accompany Isabelle back to her house. Katherine also came to greet Isabelle and then returned to the helm to go and get everything ready to get underway as soon as Jack returns.

******

"I'm sorry about your mother Jack," said Isabelle as she hugged Jack to her. They were back at her house and he had told her the whole story about how Katherine joined him and what happened after he left.

She instantly rubbed her arm and Jack noticed it was where her scar was. His hate began to rise but Isabelle put an arm around his shoulder.

"Put him behind you Jack. Go on with your life and never look back again. You have a great future ahead of you and a wonderful woman to share it with. And then there's the little Sparrow that's going to enrich your life in a few months' time."

Jack nodded and then looked over the ocean as the sun began to rise.

"I'd better be getting back to da Pearl," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Look after yourself Jack" Isabelle said as she released him and went inside as he walked down the path towards the dock and his Pearl.

"You'd be so proud of him Aunt Alexia" she said as she looked at him, noticing his staggering was missing and that he looked once more like the proud gentleman she knew as her cousin.


	10. Back To Port, Back To Reality

Pirates of the Caribbean – Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is – Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, I don't own any of them. Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 10 – Back To Port, Back To Reality

"Take her out to sea Kat" said Jack as he set foot on the deck. She nodded and started shouting orders. Jack looked at her and after a nod walked to his cabin to get some sleep. He had been up for two days now and felt as if he was going to give in any moment if he didn't get some sleep soon.

Ana smiled at him as he entered their cabin. He sat down on a chair, taking off his coat and boots. She made some space for him as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Tired luv?" she asked as he yawned and then nodded. She pulled him down next to her and wrapped him in her arms. She kissed him on his head and then allowed him to drift off to sleep. Then she allowed sleep to take her as well.

Together the couple slept, unaware of anything around them. They only felt the presence of each other and the bond they shared.

******

Meanwhile Elizabeth was sitting wide-awake, watching over Will as he slept. His fever had grown in the past hour and she was beginning to fear for his life. She took his hand in hers and softly kissed it.

"Remember our first meeting?" she whispered and she ran her hand over his cheek as she had done the first time she had laid eyes on him.

~~~~~~

__

A young Elizabeth was standing at the bow of a ship, singing.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up"

A hand suddenly covers her shoulder and she spins round to face Mister Gibbs.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

She looked at him surprised but luckily, Lieutenant Norrington intervened. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do!" he said as he walked towards them.

Mister Gibbs looked offended and turned to the young lieutenant. "She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way."

He stalked away. "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too" he said as he secretly took a sip from his flask "… even a miniature one."

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate" Elizabeth remarked as she looked at Norrington.

Norrington walked past her to stand at the bow. "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves" he turns and looks down at her "a short drop and a sudden stop."

Elizabeth glances back at Mister Gibbs who mimes a hanging. She draws in her breath. 

"Lieutenant Norrington" said Governor Swann as he appeared on the deck with them "I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

Norrington nods and looks down. "My apologies, Governor Swann."

Young Elizabeth however looked at her father with mischief shining in her eyes. "Actually, I find it all fascinating."

Governor Swann smiled at his young daughter. "Yes. That's what concerns me."

Elizabeth turns back to the bow to gaze over the ocean again. Some colour catches her attention and she leans over to see a parasol floating in the water. When she looks up, she notices a piece of wood drifting at the starboard side of the ship. Upon closer inspection, she realised that it was a person lying on the piece of wreckage. "Look!" she said pointing to the wreckage "A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

Everyone jumped to the side to see what she was talking about. It was indeed a young boy lying unconscious on the wreckage.

"Man overboard!" Norrington shouted as the men sprang to action "Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." They managed to drag him aboard. Mister Gibbs laid him down on the deck and Norrington examined him. "He's still breathing," he said.

Mister Gibbs whom was hanging on to the rigging spots a burning ship. "Mary, Mother of God!" he exclaimed.

Governor Swann looked terrified. " What happened here?"

Norrington looked disgusted at the sickening scene in front of him. "It's most likely the powder magazine" he replied "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

Mister Gibbs looked at them. "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

Governor Swann paled. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident" he stuttered.

Norrington went to alert. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." 

Boats were launched and they took off to see if they could find any survivors between the burning remains of the ship.

Soldiers picked up the boy and Governor Swann turns to his daughter. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." She nods and walks over to the young Will.

For the first time, she looks down at him. Dark hair framed his pale face and he looked almost angelic. She reached down and wiped the hair from his cheek.

Will awakes, grabbing her wrist, breathing heavily. 

"It's ok" she comforted him "My name's Elizabeth Swann."

" W-W-Will Turner" he managed to stutter, completely exhausted.

"I'm watching over you, Will" she says and smiles at him. Will faints, and she notices the gold medallion around his neck and examines it. "You're a p-pirate" she gasps. She quickly hides it when Norrington approaches her.

"Has he said anything?" he asked.

Elizabeth swallowed. "His name is William Turner. That's all I found out."

Norrington nodded and motioned to two sailors. "Take him below." 

Elizabeth studies the medallion closer and upon looking up sees a ship with the black flag flying at its mast. 

~~~~~~

"We were meant to spend our lives together," she said as she looked at him, his unconsciousness reminding her of that day.

"I rescued you from the ocean, and you in turn rescued me from a boring life as Commodore Norrington's wife. I love you so much Will. Please don't leave me here all alone."

"He'll never leave ye alone lass," said a voice behind her and she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at William and nodded. Her eyes were full of tears and she looked back at Will, whose face was covered in sweat. She took a wet cloth and wiped his face clean again, flinching at the heat she felt.

"He's growing hotter," she said as she held her hand against his neck "And his pulse is weakening."

William slowly nodded. "The antidote is beginning to take effect. It's starting to move into his blood and fighting the poison. Isabelle said he may be sick and weak from the drug but he's going to make it. He's a fighter and with you encouraging him from here he'll be back with us in no time."

"Thank you" said Elizabeth as she threw her arms around Will's father and hugged him. "I need another favor," she said as she looked at him.

"Ask away lass" he said.

"Me and Will want to go with you and Jack" she said, "We can't go back to Port Royale, even though I miss my father and all our friends. I know Will longs for the ocean. He barely sleeps at night and I find him staring out the window many times during the night. My husband longs to be free and I don't want to be the one who holds him back."

"So you want me te talk to ole Jack and ask him rethink from taking you back home?"

Elizabeth nodded and looked at William. She slowly looked down and then smiled.

"I'll do it lass" said William "Besides, ye are me daughter-in-law and I owe ye for saving me son's life."

She smiled again and then they got busy tending to Will.

******

Jack's thoughts wandered as he looked at his beloved Pearl. She was his first, but is now his second love in his live. Ana filled the number one slot now.

~~~~~~

__

Gibbs had gathered a crew for the Interceptor and Will and Jack were looking them through. They were just about to leave when a familiar voice sounded from the end of the line.

"And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack cringes and walks over to the sailor. He gingerly takes off the sailor's hat, revealing a woman. "Anamaria" he smiles and she slaps him.

Will looked at him. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

Jack shook his head. "No, that one I deserved."

Anamaria moved towards Jack and he backstepped. "You stole my boat!" she fumed.

Jack tried to stop her with his hands. "Actually" he began and she slaps him again "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" she replied.

"You'll get another one" Jack covered.

Anamaria points her forefinger at him. "I will," she said.

Will got an idea and looked at the woman. "A better one" he said.

Jack followed his lead. "A better one!"

Will played his trump card. "That one" he says and points to the Interceptor."

Jack looks shocked. "What one?" he asks and looks at Will. "That one?! Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" the crew agrees.

Cotton's Parrot flaps up as they get bust loading the supplies. "Anchors aweigh."

Anamaria gives Jack a death glare and grabs her hat from him. Putting it back on her head, she heads off after the rest of the crew. 

Gibbs quickly walked up to Jack. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

Jack sighed and looked at him. "It'd be far worse not to have her."

~~~~~~

Jack smiled and he unconsciously rubbed his cheek. At first, he and Anamaria had despised each other, but after they rescued him the disgust grew to respect and he made her first mate on the Black Pearl.

The respect later grew to friendship and soon love bloomed between the two of them. Now they were awaiting the arrival of a child and he couldn't be happier.

"Yo ho. Yo ho. A pirates life for me" he sang as he steered his ship towards freedom.


	11. The Bonds Of Friendship

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is – Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 11 – The Bonds of Friendship

"Glad to see tha the whelp's finally awake and alert" Jack said as he leaned on the wheel while looking at William.

"I would prefer you not referring to my husband as a whelp," a crisp voice said from the stairs.

Both men turned to see Elizabeth standing at the top of the stairs.

"What in hell's name happened t' ya Beth" Jack said as he looked at her. She was no longer wearing a dress and had a pair of pants on. 

A white shirt fitted her loosely and her hair was tied back with a black bandana. Black boots as well as a sword finished the picture.

"See what I meant Jack" William teased "She'd be able to pass for a pirate any day."

"Aye William" Jack said, "She's a feisty one that she is."

~~~~~~

__

Elizabeth recovered from the fall and quickly walked after Commodore Norrington. "Commodore, I really must protest," she said as he and Gillette chained Jack.

Norrington ignored her and looked at Gillette. "Carefully, Lieutenant."

Elizabeth turned to her father for some support. "Pirate or not" she protested "this man saved my life."

Norrington looked at her. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Jack looked at Gillette cuffing him and then at Norrington. "Though it seems enough to condemn him" he offered.

Norrington looked at Jack in disgust. "Indeed" he replied. Gillette moved away from Jack. 

Jack got a plan. "Finally" he breathed. He moves behind Elizabeth and throws his irons around her neck.

Governor Swann gasped. "No, don't shoot!" he covered.

Jack smiled wickedly. "I knew you'd warm up to me" he sniggered. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat." 

They all stood frozen. 

"Commodore!" Jack tried again, tightening his grip for effect. That got their attention and Norrington gave his effects and hat to Elizabeth. He looks at her, noticing her defiance. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" he asked.

Elizabeth was turned to look at him. "It's Miss Swann" she hissed.

Jack only smiled. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." She glared at him. He had his pistol to her head and she knew she had to dress him. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day" he said and looked at her. "Now if you'd be very kind." 

She straps on his sword, puts on his hat, and throws his jacket over his shoulders. "Easy on the goods, darling" he joked.

Elizabeth still glared at him. "You're despicable," she said.

Jack was a pirate and he only smiled at her. "Sticks and stones, love. I save your life, you saved mine, we're square." He slowly backed up with Elizabeth. "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow " 

With these words he pushes Elizabeth away and escapes, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

Commodore Norrington catches Elizabeth and she hides at his side.

Governor Swann is fuming. "Now, will you shoot him?" he asked.

~~~~~~

Jack flinched at the thought of Elizabeth driving her sword through him. He knew she still had a little bit of disgust towards him and she had made sure that Will found out because the lad had nearly skewered him alive in the blacksmith's shop.

"You look fine indeed lass" he said to make her calm down. 'Hell can't any one of the two take a joke when you make it' he sweared but put on a smile instead.

Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the men. Suddenly she threw her arms around Jack.

"What the…" he started as he was engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you for saving Will" she whispered in his ear and he nodded.

"Tis my pleasure luv" Jack smiled as he looked at her. He suddenly felt very guilty. It was his fault that they were in this mess in the first place.

~~~~~~

__

"Don't look so tense lad" Jack said as he drank another bottle of rum "Ole Jonathan will show an he'll lead us te ya father, savvy?"

"I don't know Jack" Will said as he tightened his hold on Elizabeth's hand. He didn't like the glare that the ladies gave Elizabeth.

"Stop being so naïve lad" Jack said as he pulled one of the girls, Giselle Will remembered was her name, onto his lap. "Did ye miss me lass?" he said.

Giselle just giggled seductively and kissed Jack,

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she saw Jack. He and Giselle were kissing and Jack's hands were resting on the blonde woman's behind. 

She uttered a snort and looked at Will. He was looking behind them and she saw a red head waving at them. To her surprised Will smiled and waved back.

"OW, what the bloody hell was that for Elizabeth" he yelled, rubbing his injured cheek.

"William Turner" she said as she lifted her hand again but Will managed to grab it in time "I can't believe you. We're only married a few weeks and you're already following in Jack's footprints."

Jack and Giselle stopped their antics when they heard Elizabeth. "What the bloody 'ell is that banshee wailing about know" Jack asked, not very happy at being disturbed.

"Excuse us luv" he told Giselle. He looked and motioned Anamaria closer. He nodded his head towards Will and Elizabeth and she nodded.

"Come on lass" he said as he grabbed a surprised Elizabeth around the waist and pulled her out of the tavern. Anamaria followed, pulling a started Will around her.

"Now what is this all about?" he asked angrily glaring at the two newly weds.

Elizabeth stood with hands on her hips, glaring at him while Will was still rubbing his cheek. Jack noticed it was red and a thin line of blood was tickling from it.

"What did ye do te deserve that Will?" Jack said smugly as he looked at the blacksmith.

"Oh I'll tell you what he did" Elizabeth screeched as she lunged for Will again. Anamaria grabbed her and held her back. "Let me go. Dear William eyed another woman while sitting in my company."

Jack gasped and looked at Will. As if someone whispered unheard words in his ear, he suddenly stood straight and glared at Elizabeth.

"Why you good for nothing" he started but Jack clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Easy lad" he whispered in Will's ear. He looked at the two and couldn't help a smile. "What happened in there?" he asked again.

"He eyed another woman," Elizabeth said. 

"I did not" Will defended himself and turned to Jack. "Scarlet waved to me and I waved back. Is that a crime?"

"How do you know her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can answer that," Jack said as he sighed. It then took him nearly an hour to calm her down and explain to Elizabeth what happened on the way to rescue her.

Finally she nodded and turned to Will. Now in the light and with her mood fading, she noticed the cut on his cheek, where her wedding ring had caught his flesh.

"I'm so sorry Will," she said as she moved to him.

Will nodded and opened his arms, allowing him to hug her.

"Look what I did," she said as she used her dress' sleeve to wipe the blood away "I'm so sorry."

Will only nodded and smiled at her. Jack was glad to see love shining in his eyes again. The light of anger earlier had scared him.

"Now if ye two can behave yerselves" he said as he nodded to Gibbs and another man, Will didn't know "We need to go and follow Jonathan."

Will nodded and they followed the black haired man through the streets to the outskirts of Tortuga.

He stopped in front of a building and motioned for them inside.

"Ta Jonnie" Jack said as he clapped the man on his back.

"Tis always a pleasure helping you Jack" Jonathan smiled.

He nodded and allowed them to enter the room, unknowing of the danger awaiting them.

Suddenly he heard Will scream in pain and he spun around.

"Sorry mate" Jonathan said as he knocked Jack out as well.

"Get them inside" he told another man and they dragged their prisoners into the building.

~~~~~~

"If you're still thinking about the Tortuga incident" Elizabeth said as she broke away and looked at Jack "Then don't. Neither of us blames you for what happened. How were you to know that Jonathan had betrayed you for a huge amount of money."

Jack just nodded and looked at William and Elizabeth. They were talking and he heard Elizabeth laughing softly.

Something was cooking but he didn't know what. He knew Elizabeth well enough now to know that she was planning something.

"What's in that little head of yers that's put yer in such a fine a mood" Jack said, his head cocked to the side.

"The lass wants te ask ye something Jack" Williams said. He nodded at Elizabeth and then excused himself.

"Alright lass" Jack said, "I'm all ears. What can ole Jack do fer ye?"

"Me and Will want to join your crew Captain Sparrow" Elizabeth said.

"I don't know what yer mean" Jack said.

"I see Will in the evenings and the day. He longs for the ocean Jack."

~~~~~~

__

Will stood next to Jack, his eyes ablaze in anger. Jack had just told him the truth about his father. "It's not true" he argued "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack was starting to lose his patience with the young blacksmith. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag" Jack stated.

Will got angrier with the pirate. "My father was not a pirate" he hisses and takes out his sword. 

Jack shook his head. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you" Will replied, sword still raised.

Jack shrugged. "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" He suddenly turns the wheel and moves one of the sails so that the yard catches Will and swings him out over the sea.

Jack looked at his best friend's son trying to maintain his grip. He picks up the sword. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday." 

He smiled as he saw some common sense kicking in. "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"

"So…" he continues as he swings him back on board and offers him his sword "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will looks up at him and takes the sword. "Tortuga?" he asks questionably.

Jack grins at Will. "Tortuga" he replies with a smile.

~~~~~~

"So the lad's finally squared with his pirate blood" Jack said and Elizabeth smiled.

"Aye" she said making Jack smile at her.

"Well if ye wish te spend yer life in the arms of a pirate on a ship then so be it lass. I'll be glad te have yerself and young William aboard."

He swayed over to her and put his hat on her head.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Mrs. Turner" he said as he smiled.

****

A/N – I am so, so sorry for taking so long to update but I haven't even had 5 minutes to myself. Tests, tests and more test. Thanks for all the e-mails and reviews. I really appreciate it. I'll try and update as soon as possible, promise.


	12. A New Day, A New Life

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is – Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 11 – A New Day, A New Life

"Elizabeth Turner" Jack fumed as he stood with his hands on his hips "Will ye please get down from there."

"No Jack" Elizabeth smiled as she looked down at the captain from the crow's nest.

"Please Beth" Jack pleaded "If ye break yer arrogant aristocratic neck, young Will is gonna have me hide nailed to me lovely Pearl."

Giving it a second thought Elizabeth got out of the crow's nest and made her way down to Jack.

"Let me teach you what the Pearl wants lass" he said as he pulled her to the helm "For ye need to learn about being a pirate and about said freedom."

~~~~~~

__

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main" Elizabeth remarked as she looked at Jack.

Jack grinned. "Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean" he said adding the motion of the bottle for emphasise "The entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…" He swallowed "what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack…" she said as she leaned against him "it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

Jack nodded. "Oh, yes." He puts his arm around her shoulder "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

Elizabeth pulls away. "Mr. Sparrow …I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk" she faked her drunkenness.

Jack nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, love" he says as he curls his moustache.

Elizabeth holds up her bottle. "To freedom."

Jack holds up his own bottle. "To the Black Pearl."

He drinks the rest of the rum and loses consciousness.

~~~~~~

Elizabeth was totally exhausted when she opened the cabin door to where Will was resting.

He had regained consciousness just after Jack had agreed to take them on. She had told him the news and to her greatest joy he smiled.

He was now resting again since he was still in a great deal of pain. William looked up as she walked into the cabin.

"So how was the first lessons?" he asked her, a Turner grin on his face.

"Very well, thank you" she replied "I only scared Jack by going up to the crow's nest. He nearly had a heart attack due to what Will would do to him if I got myself hurt."

"That's Jack" William chuckled as he got up and stretched.

"Go and get some fresh air" Elizabeth said "I'll keep an eye on Will."

William nodded his thanks and headed up only to be nearly knocked over by Jack.

"Take the helm mate" Jack yelled before he ducked into Katherine's cabin. Before he closed the door he heard a bloodcurdling scream from the cabin.

******

"It doesn't look good luv," Anamaria said as she rose from the side of the bed on which a now pale Katherine was lying.

Jack looked at her and she grabbed him to her, holding the love of her life tight.

She couldn't shake what had happened earlier.

~~~~~~

__

"Ana help me" she heard her name.

She immediately dashed to Katherine's cabin. She nearly fainted when she saw the scene in front of her.

Katherine was covered in blood, most coming from gashes in her arms. A man was lying on the floor near her desk. From the amount of blood Anamaria could tell that he was dead.

"Jack" Katherine screamed as she slumped to the ground. 

Anamaria had managed to get her onto the bed before Jack burst into the room. He stood there a moment and then sprang into pirate mode.

"What happened luv?" he asked Katherine while Anamaria went over to their cabin to get some medical supplies.

"He tried to hurt me" Katherine sobbed as she fell into Jack's embrace.

"Easy luv" Jack said as he rocked her back and forth.

When Anamaria returned he released his sister into the other woman's tender care.

~~~~~~

"Let's go and get some air" Anamaria said as she took Jack's arm and led him above deck.

They stood on deck gazing out at the ocean.

Anamaria nestled into Jack as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"What would I do without you" he whispered.

"You would be lost," she said, as she looked at him "The same as me."

For the first time in ages Jack Sparrow smiled. He then bent his head and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They remained on the deck for a while, until he felt Anamaria relaxes and falls into him. He gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their cabin. After tucking her safely into bed he walked to Katherine's cabin to go and keep a watch over his sister.

William was sitting there as well, the two pirates sat the whole night talking about the old days, and the ones missed.

By sunrise Katherine stirred and Jack knew that she would be all right.

He walked out onto deck just in time to see the sun peek over the horizon.

"It going to be a beautiful day" he said and looked at William.

The older man nodded. "A new day filled with hopes for a new life."

****

A/N – I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long to update but it's been a hectic month. Exams and tests and my sister allowed a virus on my computer erasing all my stories and drafts. So it was back to the ole drawing board. I promise I'll update now as frequently as I can. 


	13. Meet My First Mate

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is – Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 13 – Meet My First Mate

__

Jack stares at Will.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked, eyeing Will suspiciously.

Will glared daggers at the unknown pirate. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates" he sneered.

Jack cocked his head slightly. "Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" he says as he turns away and is about to leave when Will gets his own sword. 

"Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will held his sword up. "You threatened Miss Swann."

Jack slid his sword along Will's. "Only a little" he mocks as they parry. 

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that," he says as he looks at the young blacksmith "Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here" he steps and Will follows his movements exactly. "Very good. Now I step again" Will manages to catch his every move and manages to ward off the pirate. Jack suddenly withdraws and smiles at him.

"Ta" he says as he sheathes his sword and walks to the door.

Will looks at him, annoyed at being fooled. He takes his sword and throws it so it gets stuck in the door, barring the exit.

Jack gulps and looks at the sword moving in the door. It had missed him by an inch. He grabs the handle and tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful. He's fuming and swings around. "That is a wonderful trick" he moves down the plank "… except, once again you are between me and my way out." He unsheathes his sword "And now you have no weapon." 

Will takes out a sword with a heated tip and they begin to fight again. Jack manages to get rid of Will's sword but Will dives out of the way. He grabs another sword from the rack. 

Jack leans in and looks amazed at all the swords. "Who makes all these?"

Will blocks his attack. "I do!" he leans around. "And I practice with them…" he lunges "three hours a day!"

Jack grins. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" He and Will pushes forward. Their swords cross and their faces are merely inches from one another. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet" Jack taunts the younger man. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" he asks and looks down.

Will seethes at these words. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he says as he pushes Jack away. 

They continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways under them. Will hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above, in return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the car. 

Jack uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Will climbed back on and Will is thrown up into the rafters. Jack manages to get untangled and looks up at Will in the rafters. His smile disappears as he sees Will swinging his sword. 

Will cuts free a heavy sack, which vaults Jack up into the rafters as well. They fight, jumping from beam to beam; Jack loses his weapon jumps from the rafter but Will is faster. Jack spots a bag of sand and blinds Will with it; takes out his pistol while Will protects his eyes.

Will looks at him "You cheated!"

"Pirate!" Jack shrugs. 

They then hear men trying to break the door down. He points the pistol at Will. "Move away."

Will continues to stand in front of the door and Jack's freedom "No."

Jack cocks the pistol "Please move."

Will stands his ground. "No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack just shakes his head and Will hears the pistol going off and then…

~~~~~~

"Jack NO" Will screamed as he bolted upright in bed. He was still very weak however and fell back onto the pillows, moaning in pain.

"Easy love" he heard a soft feminine voice and then felt gentle hands touching his face.

He opened his eyes and smiled when Elizabeth's face came into view.

"It's good to have you back Will," she said as she took his hand and kissed it. She was relieved to see that the bright glint of fever had finally left his eyes.

"Elizabeth" he whispered hoarsely and he frowned when he saw tears in her eyes.

"I was so afraid," she said as she gently hugs him.

Will weakly lifts a hand and rubs her back. "It's okay now" he says, "Everything is going to be all right."

*******

"Good to see yer up mate" Jack said as he sat on a chair next to Will's bed. 

The blacksmith was propped up against some pillows and looked a lot better. The past few weeks had been hard on Elizabeth and he knew she needed to rest.

They both looked up as the door to the cabin opened.

Will smiled wide when Katherine, escorted by his father came in. He frowned when he saw the bandages around he arms.

He looked at Jack concerned but the older man's eyes told him not to ask any questions.

"Hey Kat" he said as he smiled.

She returned the smile but Will noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's good to see you better" Kat said as she sat down.

"I still need to thank you for saving my life" Will said as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge.

"Will lad" his father moved to him.

"No dad" Will said as he looked at his father, determination shining in his eyes "I need to do this on my own."

He gently got onto his feet and wobbled over to Elizabeth. Jack flinched as he saw the bloody lines on the bandage covering Will's back.

Will made it over to Katherine and pulled her to her feet and into a hug.

She hugged him back and then helped him back to the bed.

"Take it easy and get some rest" she said. Will nodded and settled back onto the pillows. 

They were still all talking when Jack realized how late it was and ushered everyone from the room.

"The whelp needs ta rest," he said.

"Jack" Will growled "I'm not a bloody whelp, savvy?"

Jack could only smile. "Only joking lad" he said as he walked to the bed and helped Will to get settled for the night.

He pulled the blankets up and tucked them around Will. He then blew out all the candles except one and looked at Will.

The younger man had already fallen asleep.

"Rest well young Will" Jack said before he walked from the cabin, closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~

__

"Stop it you bastard" Will struggled against his bonds as Jonathan slapped Jack again.

"Quiet whelp" Jonathan yelled as he backhanded Will.

Jack groaned in pain as he looked at Will and his friends.

They were all chained against the walls in a dark cabin, the only light coming from two lanterns against the walls.

"Now" Jonathan said as he aimed his sword at Jack's chest "The captain only needs Will and Elizabeth. I can just as well get rid of the rest of you."

"No" Will screamed and gave a hard enough yank. His bonds broke and he attacked Jonathan.

"Will no" Elizabeth, Jack and William screamed at the same time.

They were too late and Jonathan managed to knock Will unconscious.

"The captain will hear of this," he said as he walked away "Consider yourself lucky Jackie. The boy just agreed to take your punishment instead."

~~~~~~

"Will" Jack whispered as he saw his friend standing at the railing between William and Elizabeth.

"He could be the right one" Anamaria voice sounded in his head.

~~~~~~

__

"Jack, you wake luv" Anamaria asked as she leaned on her elbow and looked at Jack.

"Mmmm" Jack mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"We need to talk about something that concerns the Pearl."

Jack nodded and sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Yes Luv" he said as he looked at Anamaria.

"Well ye know that I need te start taking it easy" Anamaria started "You know with the baby and all."

"I'm glad ye agree with me," Jack said as he hugged her.

"I know. But as ye know I have certain duties above the other crew."

Jack looked at her, as he understood. "Ye want me te get another, a new first mate."

"Aye" Anamaria said as she looked at him "And I think it ought to be a permanent one since I'm going te have te see to the little un's needs nearly all the time."

"Do ye have someone in mind?" Jack asked as he leaned back against the board again.

"Will Turner" Anamaria said as she looked at him "He has pirate blood in him and he could be the perfect one to handle the Pearl."

"I think ye may be rights Ana" Jack said, "I noticed how he walked on the Pearl. He looked as if he was right at home and the Pearl likes him as well. It's as if they've known each other before."

"She senses his free spirit Jack and it reminds her of you. She wants to be handled by people whom seeks the same freedom that she does – the ocean."

Jack nodded and realized that Anamaria was right.

"I'll talk to him as soon as he's well enough to take on the responsibility," Jack said as he slid back to lie on the pillows. 

Anamaria nodded and got settled next to him, smiling as she felt how calm he was.

~~~~~~

"You called Jack?" Will asked as he was helped to the helm.

"Sit down lad" Jack said as he gave the helm to William and went to sit across Will on another crate "We need te talk."

Will gulped but looked at the older pirate.

"Your bonnie lass has asked that I take ye on" Jack started and Will nodded. "And me and Ana had a talk last night. She's gonna withdraw from 'er duties due to 'er concerns about the pregnancy. She wants to protect the little Sparrow."

"That's a good choice" Will said "We wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby."

Jack nodded and smiled at Will.

"Remember I told ye that ye would one day 'ave te square with ya blood?"

Will nodded and looked at Jack confused.

"Well are ye willing to square with it more and become me first mate Will?" Jack looked at Will, hope and fear shining in his eyes.

Will looked at his father and wife. They both smiled and nodded approvingly.

"All right Jack" Will said as he smiled at Jack "I'll be yer first mate."

"Yer a good man Will" Jack said as he gave Will a hug.

"GIBBS" he yelled at the older man "Get the crew on deck and open some rum. We've got something te celebrate. I want the introduce the crew to me new first mate."

Will just smiled as he stood next to Jack. The two pirates would become the most feared ones in the Caribbean.

A/N – I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long to update but it's been a hectic week. I finally got a new computer; the virus totally wrecked my other one. Now I will be able to update more than before. Keep those reviews coming please. I need to know if I'm doing a good job mates. 


	14. A Beautiful Gift On A Beautiful Night

****

Pirates of the Caribbean – Blood is thicker than Rum  
  
By Princess-Pirate  
  
Email: lz_iceprincess@yahoo.co.uk

****

  
Summary: What if Jack and his friends got betrayed by someone they thought they knew. An old friend returns to help and they must rely on a woman and superstitious crewmate to save them. But the question is – Will they be in time to keep someone from death?

  
**Disclaimer:** All the characters, ships, and places in the Caribbean belong to Walt Disney and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, as well as the dialect in the flashbacks from the movie. I don't own any of them (I wish). Some of the new characters are my own creations and therefore I have some ownership over them.

****

A/N: This is my first fic, so cut me some slack. But reviews and ideas on coming chapters are most welcome.

The fic starts somewhere in the middle of the journey. But the characters have flashbacks about what happened to give it an interesting twist.  


/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 14 – A Beautiful Gift On A Beautiful Night

Jack sighed as he rested his hands on the Pearl's wheel and gazed at the stars. It was eight months since Katherine had rescued them from their hell and that Will and Elizabeth joined their crew.

Since then he got two more ships to form his own fleet. Under his and Will's command the Pearl was invincible and they, along with Katherine and Bootstrap (as they all called him) were now the most feared pirates in the Caribbean.

They pillaged, plundered, and managed to save two magnificent ships. Katherine had taken command of one and William the other. Will had said no and remained on the Pearl as first mate. Jack promised him that the next worthy ship was his and he agreed.

Now the Black Pearl, the Dark Raven and the Abyss were sailing toward a small island off the coast of Havana to go and stash their booty.

Elizabeth and Will were very happy and Jack was glad for that. They had sent a letter to Port Royale telling her father that they escaped from a slaver and was going to settle in England for the time. They will let him know how they are doing through letters.

"Ye should be resting," he said as he saw Anamaria making her way to him. 

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her, now rather large, stomach.

"I know" she murmured as he nuzzled her ear. She giggled and turned in his arms.

"I'm glad your better" she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and pulled her close, pressing his lips gently against hers.

~~~~~~

__

"Get the girls under Kat. They may try again." Will yelled as he ran to the helm where Jack was lying.

Katherine nodded and pulled an arguing Anamaria and Elizabeth down towards the cabins.

"Jack" Will yelled as he knelt next to the older man. "Oh Shit" he muttered as he saw the amount of blood under Jack's head.

"Here's some water," Gibbs said as he looked at Will. Without any hesitation Will picked Jack up in his arms and carried him to his cabin.

He gently lowered Jack onto the bed and began to was away the blood. To his relieve the cut wasn't too deep but it bled a rather alarmingly amount. With the help of Gibbs he managed to dress and bandage the wound.

He covered Jack with a blanket and then walked to the deck to give orders and get the Pearl under way again. He wanted to get out of these waters as soon as possible.

~~~~~~

Anamaria moaned as she felt Jack's tongue brushing against her lips. She opened her mouth to him and he sighed as he felt her tongue brushing against his.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Anamaria said as she hugged him, afraid of letting go of the pirate captain.

"I won't love, I promise" Jack said as he rested his chin on her head. They stood like that for a moment. Just loving the feeling of closeness between them.

Jack suddenly felt Anamaria stiffen and looked down at her before she even screamed his name. He felt her breath growing heavy and held her away from him.

Her eyes were closed and her forehead creased in pain.

"What is it luv?" he asked her alarmingly.

"Jack" Anamaria managed to gasp out "Jack, I think our little one wants out."

Jack's eyes widened at her words and he scooped her up in his arms.

"William, get yer arse down 'ere. RIGHT NOW" he hollered as he ran into his cabin, Anamaria still cradled in his arms.

"What is it?" asked Will as he came running when he heard Jack's panicked order. His father, whom had relieved his ship into the hands of Gibbs, was right behind him.

"The baby's on its way" Jack said as he propped a screaming Anamaria up on the bed "Go and look after the Pearl for me?"

Will nodded and went to the helm, yelling at Elizabeth on the way to get to Jack's cabin.

"Easy luv" Jack said as he got onto the bed behind Anamaria. He allowed her to lean back against his chest and took her hands in his. She screamed again and Jack started to whisper comforting words in her ear to help her relax.

"What's taking ye so long?" he yelled at William and Elizabeth "Can't ye see she's in pain?"

"We're almost ready Jack" William said as he took the bowel of hot water and the sheets from Elizabeth.

He gently helped Elizabeth to get Anamaria comfortable. Jack was getting worried as Anamaria's screams grew harder and were filled with pain.

"All right Ana" William said as he looked at the woman "When I tell you to, I want you to push. Understand?"

Anamaria gritted her teeth and nodded.

"Push" William said and Anamaria obliged.

An hour later Anamaria, with the help of Jack, William and Elizabeth, gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

Jack watched as Elizabeth cleaned up and wrapped the little child.

"Here you go Ana," Elizabeth said as she handed Anamaria the little bundle. She smiled at the happy couple in front of her.

"Look Jack" Anamaria said "Look at our son."

"Aye Luv" Jack said and the tears shone in his eyes "What should we name the little whelp?"

Anamaria glared at him mockingly and he smiled as he gently kissed her. She was still lying against him and they both were exhausted.

"I was thinking Jonathan William Sparrow" she whispered. 

Jack nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Perfect" he said as he pulled mother and son into his arms.

Elizabeth nodded to William and they left the cabin, allowing the couple to get some rest.

"Now ye make sure ye get enough rest Ana" William said before he left. Anamaria nodded and he closed the door.

"He's beautiful" Jack murmured as he rested himself on his side, looking at Anamaria and Jonathan "Just like 'is mom."

"Here" Anamaria said as she held Jonathan out to him "Ye have te hold yer son as well."

Jack nodded and carefully took the bundle from Anamaria. He looked down at the little boy and felt his big pirate heart melt at the sight. The little one yawned and Jack held him close, tears forming in his eyes.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Will peeped in.

"Come on in lad" Jack said as he looked at his first mate.

Will walked into the room and looked at Anamaria. "Congratulations" he said as he looked at the happy couple.

Jack got up and with Jonathan in his arms walked to Will. "Jonathan William Sparrow" he said as he handed the bundle to William "Meet William Jonathan Tuner JR." 

Will's eyes widened at these words. "Jack" he started but Jack held a hand up.

"Will me and Ana have thought about it. Ye 'ave saved our hides countless times and yer the bravest and most honest man I know. We would love for ye to become little Jonathan's godfather."

"It'll be an honor and a privilege Jack" Will said, as he looked the little one. "He's so small" he commented and both Anamaria and Jack smiled.

Will held the baby for a little while and then left Anamaria and Jack to get some rest.

Jack took Anamaria in his arms and they fell asleep. Jonathan was lying on Anamaria's chest.

******

The whole crew congratulated the parents the next day when they appeared with Jonathan on the deck.

Once they reached Tortuga, Will and William took Jack out for a celebration. Katherine and the Dark Raven had arrived as well and she congratulated the mother as well.

They smiled as the men came back later that evening, drunk as usual.

Anamaria looked at Elizabeth and smiled. Young Will was in for a shocker as well.

"Will we have some news" Anamaria said as she looked at the three men.

"M all ears Ana" Will slurred as he smiled.

"Will" Elizabeth said as she smiled "You're going to be a father in seven months."

Will was suddenly dead sober. "You're what?" she asked, his knees giving way.

"Easy tiger" Jack said as he help the young pirate sit down.

"I'm tow months pregnant" Elizabeth said "I was feeling a little sick and Anamaria took me to see a doctor this morning. He confirmed that I'm pregnant."

Will smiled and got to his feet. "That's wonderful news," he said as he twirled Elizabeth around.

******

Jack smiled as he hugged Anamaria and Jonathan to him. His gaze swept to Will and Elizabeth whom were standing with them as well.

The three ships were once again heading for the open sea.

"To freedom" Jack whispered as he hugged Anamaria closer. Together the four friends watched the sunset as they were looking forward to the life they all wanted.

And both women knew now that BLOOD WAS THICKER THAN RUM. Their men were pirates but they were husbands first, scalawags second.

A/N – Hope you enjoyed my story. I'm busy working on a sequel. It's titled – The Life I Always Wanted. It starts quite sad but will get better. And all the characters will be back including some new ones as well.

Spoiler Alert – There's a wedding and it isn't Jack and Anamaria's.


End file.
